


You are beautiful

by Coldstares



Series: Jude Adams shenanigans [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, They talk briefly about sex, they are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: Written for BMoL Writing Challenge on tumblr.Mick and Jude are really sweet.





	You are beautiful

Jude’s room is a mess. It always has been. Or at least that’s what Sam says. Jude always claims that she has her own form of order in her room, one which he wouldn’t understand anyway. 

She never had a problem with bringing her partners into her uncleaned room. It was just how things were. But now, with Mick trailing right behind her, it feels different. Maybe it’s because she did not do it for a while. How long was it? Five years now? Six? Closer to six, she feels. Or maybe it’s because she has never, up until now, brought anyone into her room in the Bunker. Or, she guesses, it’s because she’s with clean and orderly Mick and she doesn’t want him to see this part of her.

Still, she walks into the room with him following right behind, and plops down on the bed. 

“Make yourself at home, dear,” she says, opening her arms wide. “Take off that shirt of yours, if that makes you comfortable.”

“And here I thought you didn’t want to hurry, love?” Mick asks. He unbuttons his shirt, but he doesn’t take it off, for which Jude finds herself grateful, and a bit relieved.

Mick clearly notices, as he sits beside her on the bed and gently touched her face.

“You know I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to do, right?” he asks, placing a gentle kiss on Jude’s forehead. Blush creeps up his cheeks. “And besides… I’ve waited a long time to have you and I’ll continue to wait until you’re ready.”

Jude smiles at this, at him, and his blush deepens.

“Thank you, dear, I really appreciate this, but…” she hesitates and her smile disappears, her face turning colder. “You can’t really have me, you know that. I know you mean that in a… physical sense but still.” A mischievous spark appears in her eye. “And besides, if one of us is to have the other, it will be me having you.”

They both burst out laughing and their laughter rings together. They laugh and laugh, until they are breathless and their bellies are hurting.

This is what love should sound like, Jude decides as Mick drapes one of his arms around her and pulls her closer in a warm hug.

Jude’s room is messy, but her head is clear. Her and Mick, her  _ boyfriend _ , her  _ partner _ , cuddled for hours. They kissed and touched softly. Jude is happy and Mick feels like home to her.

She moves away slightly to take a look at the man laying next to her.

“You are beautiful, you know,” she tells him and his eyes widen in shock.

“I… What?”

“Hot, gorgeous, beautiful… whatever you want to call it.” She shrugs. “And I don’t mean just your face, but your personality too. Rare thing. Last person who I knew was like that was… is dead.”

Jude feels a pain in her chest, like always when talking about that. Luckily, Mick doesn’t see it as he pulls her closer again.

“I love you,” he whispers into her hair.

“I love you too,” she replies, her voice trembling. And she does mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is milady-tevinter.


End file.
